I want to Stand Inside Your Love
by PumpkinKing425
Summary: FreddieKatie They both like eachother, But what will the band say and what wil happen when things go wrong.


CHOOL OF ROCK - " Stand Inside Your Love"

Freddy is in love with Katie, and Katie likes Freddie, but will it work out with the band constantly pestering them. And maybe there will be some problems with their close friends. Freddie/Katie. Maybe sone songfic action. But mostly a story.

S

Disclaimer@#$%^&*(+++++++======345678$%^& I do not own School of Rock or anything about it. Alls I own is the dvd. 

======Katie's POV ============== 

Chapter One 

It has been 6 years since the band started. We are all in Green Lakes High School. I am in the same classes with Freddie and Lawrence (I do not know how someone as smart as Lawrence and as mediumly smart as me is in a class with someone as stupid and careless as Freddie.) We have had a lot of success, and many gigs, Dewey is always coming up with cool songs, and so is Zack. Summer is bossy as always, and Zack and Lawrence have become best friends. Tamika, and the rest of the backup singers are al good friends, and all the crew of The School Of Rock are good friends. And then there's Freddie and me. We are best friends yet we always fight. And we are always hanging out. Do the math. WE ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING. But that's why it works. And I'm not complaining. 

But what I should be complaining about is that Freddie always has a new girlfriend who he ditches to hang out with me. I feel bad. Just last Saturday, he ditched his Girlfriend Mallory to come and hang with me at my house. He seems to really care about me. And so do I. 

Freddie is very attractive. Hence all of his girlfriends. He doesn't care about them at all though. I don't understand it. I asked him once about why he always would rather watch a movie and have pizza with me then to go and make out with his girlfriend. He said "Because I don't really care for my girlfriend, she's just kinda there." 

Well on Friday afternoon we had band practice. I walked out of my high school with Freddie as usual. His girlfriend Mallory was trailing behind us, but she wasn't in our band. So she turned a different way and went home. Freddie had on a sex pistols T- shirt on as usual. I was wearing my favorite Smashing Pumpkins T- shirt and some converse. Once she left me and Freddie we began to act normally. "So what's up slut?" He asked me rudely. 

"Nothing, did you get out of detention?" I was wondering, because we had band practice. 

"No but im not going anyhow." Said him trying to act all punk rock. 

'Oh that's gonna help you grades dumbshit." I scolded him. 

"When are you gonna take anything seriously?" I scolded him. 

"I'll make it on my music." He said arrogantly. 

"Pompous idiot." I labeled him. 

"Uptight slut." He came back. 

We met up with Zack who was an avid Nirvana fan and was dirty and had long hair, and was just an all around mess. (I don't know what happened to the clean organized cautions Zack I used to know.) But I'm not complaining. 

"Hey guys, whats up?" Asked Zack as we got onto the bus towards Dewey's and Ned's apartment. 

"Nothing much, I think I'm gonna break up with Mallory" Replied Freddie lighting a cigarette. 

"How far have you gotten with her anyhow?" Asked Zack. 

"Umm, I think I made out with her once." Said Freddie like it was nothing. 

"Ugh boys…." I said. What pigs they are. 

I was kind of jealous of Mallory. She got to make out with Freddie. I know I get to hang out with him more, and he did ditch her to spend time with me, but I do kinda have a crush on him. I looked him up and down. He was absolutely gorgeous. Plus he doesn't care what people think of him, which is a major turn on. He was a definite punk, he listened to every punk band that matters. He once had a Mohawk but I made him get rid of it. He is a rebel, In fact he ditched detention today. (He got it when he threw a lacrosse ball at a teacher.) I'll explain that little story later. 

When I was looking at him while he was talking to Zack of how Nirvana was majorly influenced by his favorite band The Sex Pistols I was getting really hot and nervous when I was looking at him. Then it hit me. I like Freddie Jones. I don't know why. Theres something about him, he is his own person. And I like that a lot. He is also very attractive, and we are very close. He probably doesn't like me. Well there's only one way to find out. Go behind enemy lines. I then looked toward Zack, he had long dark brown hair, and a plaid shirt and ripped jeans on, man he was dirty, and he smelled. Well theres one way to find out. 

'Hey Zack want to get something to eat after Band practice?" 

Okay I think that was pretty bad, but its my first Fic ever. So don't Flame me!!!!111. Well in the future I think Katie and Freddie will hit it off after a concert or something. Im brainstorming. BYES. 


End file.
